Love The Way You Lie
by 24QueenMo
Summary: It's strange how we used to be. We were just two pieces of a puzzle that were perfect together. Now we can't even stand to be in the same room. Song-fic based off the song Love The Way You Lie. Two-shot. AU
1. Part One

**Here's another SWAC one-shot. It's pretty sad, but then it gets happy at the end. I tried to have the story correspond with the song as much as possible, so I hope you like it! One last thing: The POV changes through-out the story**—**just so you don't get confused.  
WARNING: It is rated _T_ for abuse, mild sexual content, language, and dramatic themes. Plus, it will be little OOC, but you'll see why. You have been warned.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie _

It's strange how we used to be. We were just two pieces of a puzzle that were perfect together. Now we can't even stand to be in the same room. All we do is fight and fight and fight—a never ending circle of hatred. Sure, we did fight when we were younger, but this is worse—much worse.

_I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight all I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight _

I lie. There, I said it. I lie to the press everyday.

"How are you and Sonny doing?" a reporter from _People_ asks.

"Fabulous," I lie. "Everything is going great. I've never been happier."

"You've been married for over a year now—any children in the future?"

Ha, like we would ever have children. She's too immature for them. She's so concerned about herself it's not even funny.

"I don't know. We'll see."

After other questions about my movie career, it's time to leave. Thank God. I hate having to lie. But yet, if I go home, there's hell to pay with Sonny. She'll comment on everything I say. She can be such a bitch sometimes. I think we're just staying together for publicity. Or maybe, deep down inside, I love her. I'm still trying to figure that out.

_High off of love, drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love her  
The more I suffer, I suffocate  
Right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates  
Me, she fuckin' hates me and I love it, Wait!  
Where you going? I'm leaving you.  
No you ain't. Come back. We're running right back _

I walk in the house, and she's standing there. She has her hands on her hips and looks like she's going to kill me.

"Where were you?" Sonny demands. I just stare at her. "Where were you?" she asks again.

"I went out to see some friends..." I trail off, not wanting to talk to her anymore.

"Well, why wasn't I allowed to come?"

"Because it was just my guy friends and I."

"Fine, my girl friends and I are going out to a bar. Bye," she says, heading out the door.

"Wait, you're not going out," I call after her.

"Oh, really? Says who?"

"I say."

"Why do you decide what I do?"

"Because." I shrug.

"Whatever, I'm leaving now."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. You can't control me."

I watch her leave. Do I chase after her? Or do I just stay home by myself, wondering what the hell she's doing?

I choose seeing what the hell she's doing, and follow her.

_Here we go again, it's so insane  
'Cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind in his back  
She's Lois Lane, but when it's bad, it's awful  
I feel so ashamed, I snapped, "Who's that dude?"  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength _

I watch her closely from the bar. I'm not going up to her, because that will start a huge fight. But I see her get drunker and drunker as the night wears on. Fabulous, she's going to be so fucking drunk it's not even funny.

I see her grinding with some other guy. I don't know who he is, but I can't take it. I walk up to her and grab Sonny by the arm. She looks at me.

"What the..." She trails off.

"We're going home," I say coldly, ignoring her struggles to get out of my grasp. Once we reach the car, I throw her in the backseat and lock the doors.

I can't take it anymore. I just start screaming bloody murder at her, swearing and threatening her. I don't know what's gotten into me.

I see our house and pull in the driveway.

"Get out," I spit as she sits in the back.

"No," she says.

"Get. Out."

"No, you can't tell me what to do."

"Fine, be that way." I grab her from the car and drag her inside. I shove her on the couch and start screaming again. "What the fuck was that. Who was that dude," I demand.

"It doesn't matter. It's over. I didn't even give him my number or anything."

"It doesn't matter? It doesn't matter? Is that what you said? It does matter. I'm your husband if you like it or not, and I don't want you with some fucking douche-bag."

She just looks at me. All she does is looks at me. What. The. Hell.

"Why did you do that?"

She doesn't answer.

"Why did you do that?"

Still doesn't say anything.

I grab her arms and start asking her more questions. And she still doesn't answer it. I'm done with being kind. I'm done being Mr. Nice Guy with her. That is the past. And what happens next is something I never thought in a million years I would do. I hit her. I hit her in the face with as much force as possible. I don't know what got into me. It seemed to go in slow-motion as I watch her fall to the ground in a heap.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie _

I fall to the ground. I can't believe he hit me. He was never the abusive type. He was never the type to hit me. I hold my hand up to my eye—the place where he hit me. It doesn't hurt because I'm in shock. My whole body feels numb and cold and empty. I don't hear a sound. I'm to trap up in my own thoughts to say something.

I slowly wake up from the daze I was in. I flinch as he tries to help me. I don't want him to.

"Go away," I whisper. He listens for once. I slowly crawl on the couch and cry. I start to feel the pain where he hit me, but I ignore it by thinking of everything else. I remember how we were when we first got married. We were happy and naïve newlyweds. Everything was great until something went bad. I can't pin-point it, but it probably start with the stress of our careers. I'm in California while he's somewhere in Canada, or vise-versa. It doesn't matter anyway. I don't care the least.

I remember when the minister said, "Until death do us part." I believed that. I would never leave him, but after this I'm confused. I can't even tell you one good thing that happened in the past year. I don't think there is a good thing.

I slowly drift off, only to wake up in the morning, trying to forget everything that happened the night before.

_You ever love somebody so much,  
you could barely breathe when you with 'em?  
You meet, and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em  
Now you gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're with 'em _

I sit on the edge of the bed, thinking how we used to be so happy. Everything was great. I loved her so much. I used to wake up in the morning for her. I used to get up and look at her for hours and hours and more if I could. I used to get the warm and fuzzy feeling inside, but then it died—just like I did last night. I still can't believe I, Chad Dylan Cooper, did that to Sonny Munroe.

I don't even know where it started the beginning of our trouble started. I try to think. Then I remember it. It's a horrible memory. It happened about a year ago, I think.

It was after some after party for the awards. She wanted to go home, I wanted to stay out and party. She was nice enough to go with me. The next thing I knew, I was dancing with Alexis Bender. Sonny grew jealous and dragged me home.

I followed her upstairs to our bedroom where all hell broke loose.

"What the hell!" she screamed, throwing her hands in the air.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused and dazed from the drinks I had.

"What do you think I mean? You were dancing with that slut of an actress in front of me. How do you think that feels?"

"I don't know."

"It feels terrible."

"Well, I don't drag you out of an after party when I'm jealous."

"You don't have anything to be jealous of!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really!"

"I see you all the time, dancing with some wannabe actor."

"You're a wannabe actor!"

"Speak for yourself. You're a wannabe actress. Heck, you're lucky enough to be in my presence."

That really set her off. She came walking up to me and punched me in the face. Then she turns around and walks to change. I grabbed her roughly by the shoulder.

"Hey," I yelled. "Why the fuck are you walking away from me?" She got out of my grasp and walked back to the closet. I followed her there. She's already half undressed.

"Get away! I'm getting changed!"

"Oh. All the sudden you don't want me to see you naked?"

"Yes."

I shook my head. "You are so sad." I hung outside the closet door. She finally came out after ten minutes.

"What are you waiting for? Go to bed."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Because when you look that damn beautiful I can't think about sleeping."

"If this is your lame way of seducing me, it's not working." She sounded annoyed as she climbed into bed. I laughed and crawled over her.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked seductively.

"I'm—I'm sure," she stuttered.

I laughed again and kissed her neck.

"W-w-what are you doing?"

"This is my lame way of seducing you."

And that was the last time we had sex.

_It's the fate that took over, it controls you both  
So they say, you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know you 'cause today,  
That was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over  
But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it "window pane" _

I go downstairs to the kitchen. Sonny is there, sitting, looking at the wall blankly. I'm not sure what to say.

"Hi," I mumble. She looks at me and says nothing. "Um, look, about last—"

"It's okay," she says quickly. "I got what I deserved."

"No, you didn't. Nobody should get punched in the face, especially you."

"No, stop that. I needed a good punch to the face. It really made me think why I've been the way that I was. It's mostly because of the—" She doesn't finish. She just burst into tears.

"What?"

"I—I was pregnant," she said between sobs.

"What?" That had to the biggest shock ever. "When?"

"I found out when you were gone for the movie tour thing. Then I was going to tell you when you got back...but I got into the car accident on the way, and that's when I lost it..." She looks away. "I've been sick of life since then. I wanted one of my own for so long. I always wanted a little baby of my own."

I hesitantly walk over to her and hug her. She just falls into my arms and sobs.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie _

I can't believe I just told Chad my dirtiest little secret. That was the thing that I wanted to hold in forever. He never needed to know that. I can't even believe I'm sobbing like this. I'm supposed to be strong. I'm supposed to hide my true feelings. I don't need anyone. But I needed him now. Somehow we found ourselves upstairs and I let him hold me.

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
When it comes to love you're just as blinded _

I just let her sleep in my arms after hours of her sobbing. We never actually forgave each other, but I'm pretty sure we will when she wakes up.

I fell asleep, too, but when I wake up, I'm shocked.

Sonny standing there, dressed up with her clothes in her suitcases.

_Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, Baby, it was me.  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
Next time? There won't be no next time  
I apologize, even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games, I just want her back. I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again,  
I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna _

"Babe, what are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm leaving," Sonny replies.

"Why?"

"Because I just can't take anything anymore, you know. Hollywood is a dog eats dog world, and we had some good times, Chad, but this isn't the life I want to live." She's wiping away a few tears. "I'm going back to Wisconsin...and don't try to stop me." She pauses. "Maybe we were good for each other. Goodbye, Chad. I love you." With that, she walks downstairs, leaving me.

"Baby, stop," I call after her. "It's not Hollywood. It's not your fault about any of this. It's mine." She doesn't stop though; she keeps going out the door. "Maybe we can make this work. We can do something to work this out." I'm chasing after her like some pathetic loser, but I don't care. "Sonny, you can't do this. I love you to much to leave me. Come on, Babe, just come inside and talk about this." She doesn't listen; instead she puts her bags inside the SUV. "Can't you tell I'm sincere?" Still, she says nothing. "Look me in the eyes and you'll see." She stops and looks in my eyes—the eyes she fell in love with.

"What?" she whispers.

"We can work this out. You know, marriage counseling and maybe try to have another baby." I mumble the last part.

"I would love to, but can we even handle a baby?"

"Yes, we can. We just have to work on it. I'm won't take anything out on you. And I'll try to be there every step of the way. I'll be the perfect husband and father ever, only if you give me this second chance. Please, Sonny."

She stares at me for a moment, and then she launches herself in my arms and kisses me everywhere. "I'm sorry," she says. "I love you. I love you. I love you. And I'm sorry. I should have told you about everything. Not hide it like some coward."

"I'm sorry for hurting you physically and emotionally," I mumble in her hair. "I love you, Sonny Munroe. And I promise never hurt you again." She nods, brushing away the happy tear. "Come back inside and we can try for that baby." I wink suggestively.

"Okay, I would like that." She smiles and I can't help but smile back.

With that, we run to our bedroom, not planning on coming out for a long time.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

_Love the Way You Lie _by _Eminem Ft. Rihannah_

**How was it? Good or bad? Leave me a review and let me know! Thanks.**


	2. Part Two

**All right. So they made a sequel to the song "Love the Way You Lie." And since I already did a song-fic for the first part I thought of doing a song-fic for the second part. And here it is! :) It's not has good has the first one-shot, but I like it anyway.**

**Dedication: This goes out to Elmo and Oscar for being there for me when I was very sick. So thanks you two. Love you! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind_

I'm heartbroken again. This wasn't supposed to happen! I wasn't supposed to lose another baby. It was horrible the first time! I nearly gave up. And this time. . . . And this time I really am giving up.

I'm lying in bed, thinking about how it all started.

*I*I*I*

_I was crying on the couch after hearing the news. Chad came up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder._

"_Sonny, are you all right? What is it? Is it the baby?" asked Chad softly._

_I nodded mutely. "Yes, it's the baby," I stammered._

"_And . . . ?"_

"_Our baby's dead."_

_He looked at me and snarled, "You idiot. . . . You idiot! You killed our child. I should have known better. I should have just let you walk out the door. You know you are? A murderess wench," he finished, and walked away. _

*I*I*I*

I know I did nothing wrong. I'm sure of it. The doctor said it wasn't my fault, either. Now only if Chad could get that through his head, everything would be fine. But he can't.

And now I'm lying in bed, trying to forget everything. It's nearly three o'clock, but I'm not read to get up. That's when Chad sticks his head in the room.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi," I grumble.

"You can't sleep in there forever."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Tawni's down stairs."

"I don't want to talk."

He looks at the ceiling and says, "For the love of God, get over it. We get that you're going through murderer's regret."

"I'm not a murderer. I would never kill anyone."

"Then what about our child? What happened there?"

I can feel the tears coming. "Please, go away," I beg.

"Fine, I'll tell Tawni to go home." Chad leaves.

I sigh in relief. But then I hear voices downstairs.

"She killed our baby!" That's Chad's voice, I can tell.

"You're blaming her? It isn't her fault. She would never, ever kill someone. This was a mistake—a one time thing. But you're an idiot and won't get over it." And that is Tawni's. Fabulous. They're having a fight over whose fault this was.

"She was pregnant before and blew that one."

"What?" Tawni screeches.

"She killed that other baby. She got in some car accident."

"That wasn't her fault. You have to stop doing this to her. That's why she's moved to a different room. That's why she doesn't get out of bed. You're blaming her for something she can't and couldn't control. I'll let her mourn another day, but by tomorrow she better be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed when I come again." I hear the door slam.

"Christ," Chad says. "Sonny!" he calls.

I don't answer.

"For the love of God, Sonny, come down here!"

I don't answer. I hear him come upstairs into my room.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

I look at him. "I . . . I don't know . . . I don't know what I'm doing anymore. All I want is to be dead. I'm half dead already," I mumble. "I want to be dead."

He looks at me like I'm half-crazy. Maybe I am half-crazy.

"Cool," he says. "That's just fan-fucking-tastic. You're a lunatic. Well, guess what? I don't care. Kill yourself. I'll be fine with that." Then he storms out.

"Good," I whisper, and get up to find a knife.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Oh, I love the way you lie_

I go through knifes in our kitchen. Then I find the perfect one. I test how sharp it is on my finger. I smile as I watch the blood ooze out of my flesh. This is perfect.

I bring the knife to my skin and cut. This time the blood is gushing. Now I do the same to my right arm. Now there is blood everywhere. My clothes are stained the dark red liquid, the floor has a pool of blood, and now my eyes are starting to flutter close.

And everything goes black.

_Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war, you'll always win  
Even when I'm right  
'Cause you feed me fables from your hand  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied_

I wake up to find myself in a white room. Great. I'm not dead. I try to get up, but I'm tied down to the bed.

"You're an idiot," Chad says from the corner of the room. He starts towards me. Can this day get any better?

"Why am I an 'idiot'?" I ask.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you nearly killed yourself."

"I thought you'd be happy."

He scoffed. "Yeah, I'm so happy that I found you half dead on the floor."

"Oh, I thought it would be a great Christmas present."

"F.Y.I. they're thinking about putting you in a psychiatric ward."

"And what are they going to do?"

"Give you a test and see if you're suicidal, which I know you are."

I glare at him. He thinks that this is funny? He thinks that sending to a place where creeps live? I'm not doing that. I'm never going to do that. But I'm in for a huge surprise.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Oh, I love the way you lie_

I hate this. I can't believe Chad did that to me. I was supposedly "unfit" to be in the world. So I was in rehab for two months. And did that jackass visit me at all? No. He let me rot there by myself. It's hard to be alone. Sure, some of my friends visited me, but my husband? No. Anyone anywhere will tell you that's messed up.

Now I'm being followed by the paparazzi.

"Sonny! Was it true you were in the psych ward, Sonny?" one calls out.

"Ms. Munroe, is it true that you're fine now?"

"Is it true that you were pregnant and that's why you attempted suicide?"

I freeze when I hear that one. "How did you find out?" I blurt before I could stop myself.

"Chad Dylan Cooper said it in an interview recently," the girl answers.

"God damn him!" I yell, walking faster to the parking garage.

I can't believe him. First off, he doesn't visit me. Second, he goes and tells about my two miscarriages? Who does that? Didn't this happen to Lily Allen? She had to miscarriage, I think. Who cares? I don't. All I want is to get home, find Chad, kill Chad, and then go back to the psych ward.

_So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
Till the walls are goin' up  
In smoke with all our memories_

I run into our house. I don't even care to grab my clothes. I see that fucker sitting on the couch. He gets up and holds his arms out.

"I'm going to kill you!" I scream, shoving him away from me.

"I think I'm going to call the police to take you away . . . ," says Chad, and he starts to walk away.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not doing that. You already put me through a living hell once."

"Then what do you want?"

"Why did you tell them about the pregnancy? I didn't want everyone to know. Do you know how many paparazzi were outside the hospital?"

"I don't know."

"A lot."

"Sorry," he says lamely.

"That's it?" I ask, shocked.

"That's it."

I stare at him. This is an all time low. He seriously thinks that I'm all right with this? I start pacing around the living room.

"What are you doing?" he asks. "Here's the thing. I really don't care anymore. For all I care you can leave. I'm not going to hold you back. I've done that for the past two years and . . . and where as that led us?"

"I don't want to leave," I say.

"Like I said before: What do you want? Right now you're acting like a masochist. You—"

"I know what a masochist is. Maybe I am one. But I . . ." I falter, not knowing what to say anymore. I start to think of everything. Everything we've been through. And I'm sick of it. So turn around and punch him.

_This morning, you wake, a sun-ray hits your face  
Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
Hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry  
That you pushed me into the coffee table last night  
So I can push you off me  
Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy  
Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me  
Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counseling  
This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
With you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it_

She's lying on our bed. She looks nice even though her make-up's smeared and hair's messed up.

I think back to last night.

*I*I*I*

_Sonny turned around and slammed her fist into my face._

"_Shit! Why did you do that?" I asked, holding the side of my face that she hit._

"_For . . . for everything!" she said. "Chad, you've done nothing right since I've been gone."_

"_Oh, you're blaming me? I'm not the one who killed our child!"_

"_Please" is all she said. _

"_Please, what?"_

"_Please stop blaming me for the baby's death. I didn't do it. The doctor said it wasn't my fault. Can't you just get that? Is it always _my_ fault?"_

_I sat down in the living room chair, thinking. "I . . . I don't know . . . why I blame you. I guess I just don't want to admit that it isn't your fault."_

_After a while she says, "I . . . I think it's time."_

"_Time for what?"_

"_To say goodbye. We're just one, big messed up couple that our relationship is going nowhere. I'm sorry, Chad, but it's true."_

_I shake my head. "No. No, no, no. You're not doing this. I won't let you leave."_

"_All we do is fight!"_

"_That's what we do! We fight. I tell you when you're being a pain-in-the-ass. And you tell me when I'm being a son-of-a-bitch. And that little circle goes round and round. You're not leaving."_

"_Then what do you want? I'm sick of being abused. I'm sick of being yelled at. I'm sick of being at fault . . . when I'm not. I'm sick of a lot of things. And you said that you didn't care if I leave."_

_Sonny did bring up a lot of good points. But she can't leave._

"_Chad, I think—" She doesn't finish when cut her off with my lips. I smirk as she starts to kiss back. After a good making-out session in the middle of the living room, Sonny drags me to the bedroom. She shoves me on the bed and jumps on top of me._

"_Are you ready?" she asked, smirking._

"_Yeah," I mumbled back, taking off her shirt._

*I*I*I*

I stroke her hair absentmindedly. She's pretty when she's asleep. I'm trying not to think of the future, but the thoughts come anyway.

What are we supposed to do? We get into huge fights, and then have angry sex, and then forgive each other. It's been that way for years.

How is this supposed to work? I don't even know.

I stop stroking her hair when she starts to stir.

"Sorry," I murmur.

"It's all right," Sonny mumbles back. She turns over and looks at me. "What's the matter?"

"I'm . . . I'm worried about the future. How are we going to make this work?"

"Like we usually do," she says finally. "We get into a disagreement, we fight, and then we have angry sex to make up for it." She pauses a moment. "It's worked for the last two years. Who says it can't work for twenty-something more?" She gives me a weak smile. I smile back.

"I love you," I whisper, kissing her lips.

"I love you, too."

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_Oh, I love the way you lie_

_Love the Way You Lie _by _Rihannah Ft. Eminem_

**How bad was it? I don't know. Leave me a review and let me know! :) But not a flame! Thanks!**


End file.
